Bring Me To Life
by Ninja Squirrel
Summary: A one-shot songfic featuring Evanescence. Mild spoilers for reloaded.


A.N: This is a one-shot from both Neo and Trinity's POVs. It's set in the bit in Reloaded where Trinity dies. It's a songfic, featuring Evanenscence's "Bring Me To Life". It's dedicated to all Carrie-Anne Moss fans at the Moss Pit. Speech in stars indicate song lyrics.  
  
Bring Me To Life  
  
"Apropos, she entered the Matrix to save your life at the cost of her own."  
  
"Fuck, no." This couldn't be happening.  
  
He had made up his mind, even before the Architect had finished. The right door led to freedom. Zion. The left door - Trinity. One of those doors led to the thing that mattered the most.  
  
*How can you see into my eyes like open doors?*  
  
He headed to the door on his left.  
  
"Hope, it is the quintessential human delusion, simultaneously the source of your greatest strength, and your greatest weakness," said the Architect. Neo didn't look back.  
  
*Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb...*  
  
"If I were you, I would hope that we don't meet again," he snapped.  
  
"Oh, we won't."  
  
*Without a soul...*  
  
***  
  
Trinity was struggling. This stupid agent won't die, she thought, her rage being taken out on the suited figure battling her.  
  
*My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold...*  
  
What would Neo think? He asked me not to go in, but I had to...and now I'm failing...at least he should be okay...  
  
*Until you find it there and lead it back home...*  
  
She was calling out to him, telepathically, sure he could hear her. They were headed towards the plate window, the darkness looming and the busy street beckoning below.  
  
I can't do this.  
  
The glass shattered as she fell backwards through the frame, shards of glass accompanying her.  
  
*Wake me up inside...*  
  
Was her gun enough? As she plummeted towards the faraway ground, the agent appearing from the window, she prayed for her saviour.  
  
*** He didn't have much time.  
  
*Wake me up inside...*  
  
"TRINITY!" he screamed, emotions almost tearing him apart as he flew towards her. He could see her falling body.  
  
*Call my name and save me from the dark...*  
  
He was getting closer, but so was she...to the cars below.  
  
*Bid my blood to run...*  
  
Shots were being fired. She didn't have much hope.  
  
***  
  
Oh, god, she was going to die. She knew it. As she fired hopelessly, tears streaming down her pale face, she cried for Neo. But then came the shot.  
  
*Before I come undone...*  
  
It hit her above her heart, withdrawing all chance as she descended.  
  
*Save me from the nothing I've become...*  
  
He swooped down and caught her, the impact winding her.  
  
***  
  
Placing her as gently as he could on a wall, he took his sunglasses off. This couldn't be happening.  
  
*Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me...*  
  
She was practically screaming with the pain. "Neo, I had to," she gasped.  
  
"I know. The bullet's still inside," whispered Neo. Don't do this to me, he thought.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
*Breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life...*  
  
He reached into her, somehow, miraculously, and reached the hard metal pellet. Withdrawing his hand, she struggled for breath and relaxed suddenly.  
  
"Trinity. Trinity, I know you can hear me. I'm not letting go. I can't. I love you too damn much!" he yelled.  
  
*Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul - don't let me die here - there must be something more...*  
  
He didn't hesitate. Instead, he reached into her chest again, wrapped his hand around her heart, and willed himself to restart it. He felt a million electrical pulses flowing through his body as she drew a breath.  
  
She drew a breath, and groaned with the pain. It tore him apart but relieved him at the same time. He helped her up.  
  
"I guess that makes us even," she said, smiling as best she could. He embraced her and they kissed. All of Neo's emotions ripped through him, and Trinity felt the tears streaming down her bloody face.  
  
*Bring me to life...*  
  
***  
  
A.N: Ok, that sucked...but any reviews appreciated. Trin x 


End file.
